Minor Relationships
This is a page for Minor Relationships or Ships in Fuller House. ''For a ship to be considered a minor relationship, that pairing must have very limited screen time, and usually only takes place in one episode. Relationships D.J. Relationships '''D.J. and Tommy' Tommy is D.J.'s ex-husband, their relationship is never seen on the show, as Tommy and D.J. began dating between the events of Full House ''and ''Fuller House. The reason he is not seen in Fuller House, is because he died shortly before Fuller House. Tommy is the father of all of D.J.'s three children, and Tommy Fuller Jr. is named after him. D.J. and Nelson Nelson is the ex-boyfriend of D.J. from Full House. He was in a love triangle with D.J. in Full House, ''against Viper. D.J. eventually chooses to not date either of them. Nelson and D.J. meet up again in ''Fuller House in the episode "DJ and Kimmy's High School Reunion", at D.J.'s High School Reunion. Throughout most of the time he is on screen, Nelson is trying to impress D.J. with his large amounts of money, and houses. Though, D.J. does not act interested in Nelson, but Nelson still has feelings for D.J., like he did in Full House. D.J. and Sean When D.J. and Stephanie go to a fancy wedding that they were not invited to, to have a sisters night, and find D.J. a good guy, D.J. meets Sean. At the wedding, Stephanie spots Sean, and believes that D.J. would find him cute, so she taps on his shoulder and then runs away to make it seem like D.J. was the one who tapped on his shoulder. He says hello to D.J., and compliments her dress. D.J. is flattered by this, and believes that he is very handsome. However, since D.J. herself wasn't invited to the wedding, she comes up with the fake name, Sinead O'Conner. Sean then asks if she is here with anyone, and D.J. tells him that she is only here with her sister, Stephanie. Later on, when D.J. is gone, Stephanie tells Sean that D.J. really likes him, and that she is super picky about guys. Sean scoffs and says, "So am I". Stephanie looks confused by this, and then Sean says, "You two know I'm gay, right?". Stephanie plays it off like both her and D.J. already knew this. D.J. then walks up behind them and asks Sean if he would want to have dinner with her tomorrow night, if he is free. Sean tells her that he would love to. Stephanie tries to get a word with D.J., to let her know that Sean isn't interested in woman, but Irish music begins playing, and D.J. and Sean dance to it. Stephanie joins in the dance, and tries to tell D.J., telling him, "We need to talk about Sean". D.J. replies, "I know, isn't he great?", but as the dance choreography changes, Stephanie is separated from D.J., and she tries desperately to get to her, while still remaining in-tune to the dance. Once they get closer, Stephanie tells D.J., he's just not the right match for her. D.J. asks him why, and just as the music stops, Stephanie accidentally says too loudly that he is gay. Everyone in the crowd hears, and D.J. asks if it's true. Sean says that it is true, and now his grandparents know. Stephanie Relationships Stephanie and Darren This ships only interaction is in "The Not-So-Great Escape", when Stephanie has to babysit Tommy Jr., and decides to go get some coffee. Darren sees Stephanie holding Tommy Jr., and tells her that she has a cute baby, and then asks if he looks more like her or her husband. Stephanie then tells him that she is not married. Darren introduces himself and says that there is "nothing sexier than a multi-tasking single mom". Before Stephanie corrects him, she realizes that she wouldn't mind going on a date with someone, and says, "that's me, you know, Stephanie, the sexy single mom". Once D.J. calls Stephanie asking for a favor, Stephanie says goodbye to Darren. Later on, Darren comes into Harmon-Fuller Pet Care to give Stephanie the food that she couldn't afford at the coffee house. Max then walks into the room, and Darren asks if that is one of Stephanie's kids as well. Stephanie replies, "that depends, how do you feel about moms with two kids?". Darren tells her that it is even sexier than moms with one kid. Stephanie then tells him that Max is hers too. Once Max and Tommy are gone, Darren asks Stephanie if she wants to have dinner with him sometime. Stephanie agrees. At the end of the episode, once Stephanie is all dressed up, she answers the door, and introduces everyone to Darren. Darren, however, sees Jackson and Ramona and assumes they are her children, too. Stephanie goes along with it and claims that Jackson and Ramona are twins, and pretends that D.J. and Kimmy are her housekeeper and her au pair. The rest of the family goes along with it, and then Stephanie and Darren go on their date. It is unknown how well their date went, but it is likely they decided to not go on another date, as Darren is not seen again in the show. Category:Relationships Category:D.J. Relationships Category:Stephanie Relationships Category:Pairings Category:Minor Category:Minor Characters Category:A to Z Category:Ships Category:Season 1 Relationships Category:Season 2 Relationships Category:Season 3 Relationships Category:Relationship Moments Category:Galleries Category:Characters Category:Full House